Reality
by Mermaidlady1123
Summary: "The sky is getting dark and the milky blue mixes with a hinge of purple above me.Heaving and grunting I stare at the ground trying to catch my breath bending my knees in exhaustion. " Light meets a mysterious man L Who will change his life completely.


_oh hello! First uploaded story since I've gotten back! I hope you like and pleease dont forget to review._

_YOU MUST ABSOLUTELY REVIEW. hahaha Im just partially kidding. (partially)_

_But anyways I accept criteria as well. Do know there will be lemons in the near future and Forgive me If the characters are a bit unlike what they actually act like. I own nothing but my imagination. This is also unBeta'd BTW. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1-Sly Detective**_

"The long awaited day has arrived. I, Ligth yagami hold this paper fabric in my hands. The truth is revealed inside. The pages are filled with the future. The future is in my hands. Even If I hold only a few pages, They still have such meaning to them. Such names are written in between the lines.. Makes me wonder, how much power those owner of the names have. ahh, the smell.. as If it was printed fresh this morning. I admire such-"

"Onii san is talking to himself agaaiin!" My sister yells passing my open bedroom door. I realize I look foolish standing right at my door speaking to myself.

"Eh? Light, quit doing that your scaring your sister." Dad warns glancing at me from below the stairwell.

"Light honey, have you been sleeping enough?" My mom asks. With a bewildered face, she comes out of the kitchen holding her frying pan.

"Can't a mature teenager such as myself have privacy? I dont recall allowing my sister to open and close my door as she pleases!" I yell loudly to assure my sister hears from her bedroom. I could imagine her sticking her tongue out at me.

"Forgive me for wanting to speak outloud once in a while mom." I step slowly down the stair case making sure the folded piece of paper stays in place. Dad looks me over from the sofa. While you would think the television and the newspaper, almost up in his nose mind you, would be enough to keep him distracted, he manages to scan me over from head to toe like a robot scanning to see if your'e a target. I recall Such manners really frightened me as a child.

"I see you got up extra early today light, how suspicious since it's a saturday and there's no school... Did you head anywhere special? Perhaps meet up with a friend secretly hmm?"

I roll my eyes as I scratch the back of my head and try to recompose myself in this one on one blinking contest.

"Im sorry If I awoke any of you and sorry to dissapoint I only headed out to the mailbox to pick up this." I lift up the freshly printed smelling papers in my hands to show everyone. My dad sighs, as odd as it sounds he would be nothing but ecstatic if his eldest kid atleast acted like he has a social life. My sister now peeping her head through the stair bars and sitting on the stair case, wrinkles her nose and asks curiously,

"What is that?"

With a smug smile I could not wipe off my face, I reply as I wave it around emphizing my words

"This... paper Is from the college I enrolled for a few months ago.. Im 100% sure they have accepted me in." while Im not the best in estemating with percentages, my ego reassures me i'm completely fine.

"That's aall? aw I had no idea Onii=san was this lame.." I shot a glare at my sister.

"How dar-"

"Light honey, not to sound like we dont care but I was hoping you were talking on the phone earlier with I dont know, a girl or a classmate who you would introduce to us or something more social related instead of talking...to yourself.." father nods and makes a grunting noise in approval. I cannot believe my family! Here they are shaking their heads at what is the most amazing thing in my life at the moment. I get accepeted to best college in our region of japan and this is how they applaud me! With a hmph I act like I ignore them and I read outloud my future.

* * *

As i finish, my hands shake a little and I feel like the world has come to an end. I wasn't accepted.. how could that be? I feel my dads large hand comforting my side and my mother approaching me with a pity hug.. yes thats what it is. Pity right? no matter, I feel crushed. All that hard work through high school for nothing. I feel as though that same hard work poofed into ashes and drifted away through the air. leaving me with only my sorrows and my family that pitys me. No other college is acceptable to my high standards. How could they not accept me?

We all end up huddling, what feels like decades must only have been a few minutes. After some more silence I decide I need some fresh air. The familiar scent of the papers seem foul to me now. Silently letting me go my family waves me as in to say, "Farewell to my brilliantly bright futured son/brother." Or perhaps Im overexagurrating... I doubt light yagami ever exagerrates. my usual airy steps feel dull and heavyweighted, jogging a bit every other step sounded wonderful at this moment. I jogged a few blocks but to my surprise I still feel numb. what would happen if i jogged a bit faster? My legs suddenly take control of me and I begin running fast. the street and passing by houses seem like blurs as I run away from who knows what. I dont know where im heading and Im not preouccupied on the idea at all. Im just.. running and running. my lungs feel heavy and the air whiping inside my throat hurts.. but I've never encountored this euphoric feeling before. I soon begin to cry and I dont notice my tears until im almost sobbing. The cold wind flaps my brown shirt effortlessly, and my tan khakis are blotched with mud I stepped on a few minutes ago. As i turn a sharp corner my thoughts are racing as fast as my body is.

"Why do I feel pathetic? Why did I give up everything for this one dream I held for so long. I gave up friends and family time that was so desperatley needed. All for school. Now I understand what my teachers meant by saying. "Light there is such A thing as overworking yourself." Who is light yagami? All his mind knows is to study. and go to school. Am I secretly an emotionless robot? no.. Im sobbing right now... I look like a loser who got dumped."

I hiccup a few more cries and relentlessly stop at a green patched area which looks like a park. The sky is getting dark and the milky blue mixes with a hinge of purple above me. Heaving and grunting I stare at the ground trying to catch my breath bending my knees in exhaustion. I sit near a rock that is barely seen because of a large tree covering it from sight. Thinking my breath calmed down I try and think clearly but it hasn't... I begin breathing quicker and I soon start hyperventalating. I keep coughing and everything around me starts to spin, the trees, the bushes. The clouds seemed to form a tornado right above me. Almost as If I blank out I'm completely fine again. shaking from the events that just happened, I wearily get up and walk towards a bench near a swingset.

I was about to sit when I suddenly feel someone's eyes on me. I look ahead and see a man glancing at me with pure curiosity, as If I were an unknown species. annoyed I yell,

"Do you need something?"

no response.

"what do you want?"

no response.

"who are you?.." I ask more calmly.

still nothing. with a sigh I give up and focus on myself again. I begin to shiver and start coughing. dammit. I shouldnt have ran..

"Why were you running?"

"eh?.." I look up, the black haired man still here, though he seemed to have gotten closer.

"..you just said you shouldnt have ran, did you runaway?"

I throw my head back and laugh not noticing I said that aloud. I look at him again and wonder how an odd looking man like him did not stand out to me the moment I got here. It seems as though he's been here the whole-

"hello?" I feel the air movements his hand make as he waved it in front of my face. smacking his hand away I jump noticing how much closer he got.

"I did not runaway. I just went for a jog."

"A jog?... or A marathon?" He looked completely serious staring intently at me. His skin looked so smooth..and is that makeup on his eyes or.. and since when did he get so close? he's not even more than a few feet away now.

"ah no. just a jog, well I ran too.."

"ahh. That doesnt explains this though." He rubs his creamy skinned finger up on my cheek feeling the stickyness of my dried tears. My eyebrows furrow and I begin to question what I'm still doing sitting with this stranger who by the way isn't even sitting properly...

"I-.. I dont know you well enough for such contact... are you Japanese?" moving his hand away he sets them ontop oh his knees. He settles his head on his hands and looks at me from his side. I could see his long neck relaxed under his white oversized shirt. This position really made him stand out. He looked almost feminine.

"I am only half but I assure you I dont mean any harm by touching you just the slightest."

"oh."

"Indeed"

and there was silence...

Why isn't he saying anything? Should I leave now? Not one minute has passed without him gazing at me..If I leave will he follow? I'm no good at self defense.. I'll just act calm and pretend he's a... normal regular guy.. that doesn't look like he will assault me. I wonder what his name is..

"Do you mind, whats your name?"

"Yes."

"Eh?.. yes what?"

"Yes I do mind." He smirked. his smile seemed flawless.. I wonder how much care he put into his teeth... perhaps a healthy diet was the trick.

"Well can I ask why you came here?"

"of course not."

"huh?"

"no you cant ask. don't even try to Yagami kun." He smiled again. It was such an odd gesture on him. WAIT how does he know my-..

"How do you know my name?"

"hm?" Oh he's acting dumb now. I repeat myself once more.

"ah, I took a guess. was I correct?" Guess my ass.

"I don't appreciate liars."

"Neither do I." I scoff, I'm going nowhere with this conversation. I sigh again and decide it's time to leave. before I get the chance to sprint I feel him pull my arm back and stare at me with his large black eyes.

"I'll drive you. It's too dark for you to walk. Someone might mistake you for a girl."

"Are you saying I look like a-"

"yes."

"..." I surrender and follow him to a black shiny car. For being a weirdo he atleast has good taste in cars.. and it looks expensive too! He taps the glass of the passenger window and nothing happens. With my arms folded waiting patiently I ask,

"what are you doing?"

"hm? oh I saw a scratch on this window."

"aren't we getting in?"

"eh? oh this isnt my car, I forgot I walked here so I'll just walk you home."

... dumbfounded I let him grab onto my arm and almost drag me all the way to my neighbourhood. I was in a daze.. unknowingly I am staring at the back of this man's head. His hair, a tousled mess, reminds me of a birds nest.. but It fits him perfectly. This feels so unreal..

"How come you say that?"

"say what?..." Did I say that out loud too? what is wrong with me today..

"Is it unreal you got picked up by handsome detective?"

"Detective? Your a detective?"

"no."

"Then why-"

"Why not be a detective?" This man was too confusing.. as we stop at the front of my house the black sky seemed more clearer than ever with the stars shining dimly.

"I would really like to know your name so I can thank you properly."

"Why should you thank me? I did nothing special but walk you."

"oh.. still I would like-"

"and I would like to keep my name a secret." There he goes staring at me so intently. I had it with him.

"stop interrupting me! Just tell me your name this instant!"

"Alright, but oh! who's that young girl heading inside through your window?" I turn sharply and scan for my sister.. I would kill her if she had been sneaking out late at night!

"I dont see anyone.." To my amazement when I turned back to him, the man was gone. How did he dissapear so quickly? I looked everywhere.. around the corner behind a tree.. but nothing.

"who is he.." I head inside thinking about the strange man. wondering if I'll even see him again.

* * *

_well lemme know what you think! I really appreciate it, and thanks for reading, hope you liked it!(: Should I continue? And If this wasn't your cup of tea I would love to hear plot suggestions from you! _


End file.
